One of the challenges in remotely monitoring someone's sobriety with a mobile breathalyzer is being able to say with certainty that a person being monitored was the one taking the breath test. Some current state of the art devices use an integrated digital imager to take a photograph of the user as they blow into the device, and also rely on breath temperature and pressure sensors to determine if an air source other than the user's breath is being used. These devices were described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/357,494 (which is now U.S. Pat. No. 8,707,758, to Keays), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/274,553 (which is now U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,997, to Keays), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/882,323 (which is now U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,573, to Keays), and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/199,690 (which is now U.S. Pat. No. 9,239,323, to Keays), the contents and disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. This works well. However, the use of a digital imager presents several issues that are less than desirable. Because the imager is typically close to the user's face when they blow into the device, a wide-angle lens is used to capture an image of the whole face. This results in an image with a “fish eye” effect, making the user hard to recognize.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system of providing a system and method for monitoring sobriety that is portable, effective, and including externally visible identification indicia that can be used to positively identify the user. The present invention meets these and other needs.